Osomatsu-kun (Sonosheet)
The Osomatsu-kun audio dramas by Asahi Sonorama were the first form of media adaptation for the manga series at the time. A total of four albums were produced, each adapting a story from the manga. The screenplays for all were written by Hisashi Inoue and Takeshi Yamamoto. These albums are notable for having entirely different voice actors for all of the characters in the first two stories, except for Iyami since Kyoji Kobayashi would carry over to the third album and the first television anime. Osomatsu-kun 1: The Medicine Strategy of Chibita (March 1965) Adaptation of the manga chapter "A Giant Chibita Appears!?" (巨大チビ太出現!?). After the sextuplets bully Chibita for being short, he goes to Dekapan to find a potion to get revenge on them with. The end of the album contains a profile image sheet of Chibita, detailing information such as his height and age, and details such as the hardness of his head. Cast *Osomatsu- Minori Matsushima *Chibita- Tetsuko Kuroyanagi *Iyami- Kyoji Kobayashi *Dekapan- Kazuo Kumakura *Other Sextuplets- Keiko Yamamoto, Tomoko Sayama, Tomono Mitamura Songs '"Osomatsu-kun" '( おそ松くん) Lyrics- Fujio Akatsuka/ Composer- Urahito Watanabe/ Singers- Vocal Shop '"Osomatsu-kun Ondo" '(おそ松くん音頭) Lyrics- Fujio Akatsuka/ Composer- Seiichiro Uno/ Singers- Minori Matsushima, Keiko Yamamoto, Tetsuko Kuroyanagi, Tomoko Sayama, Tomono Mitamura Although bearing a similar title to the ending theme of the 1988 series, this song is entirely different and is sung by the sextuplets. Osomatsu-kun 2: We'll Do Anything in 6 Rounds (July 1965) Adaptation of the manga chapter of the same title. Totoko gets the sextuplets to fill in for her brother for a boxing match. The story is revised some to include Iyami and Chibita in bit parts, as well as Dekapan, and Knock-Out Tsuyoi is renamed "King Punch". These changes would also carry over to the 1966 anime adaptation. The end of the album features a profile on Iyami, stating that he is 36 1/2 years old as well as other trivia. Cast *Osomatsu- Minori Matsushima *Chibita- Toshiko Fujita *Iyami- Kyoji Kobayashi *Dekapan, King Punch- Kazuo Kumakura *Totoko- Junko Hori *Other Sextuplets- Makiko Ito, Hiromi Yamagishi, Kazuko Yoshikawa Songs '"Osomatsu-kun Song" '(おそ松くんのうた) Lyrics- Hisashi Inoue, Takeshi Yamamoto/ Composer- Seiichiro Uno/ Singers- Minori Matsushima, Makiko Ito, Hiromi Yamagishi, Kazuko Yoshikawa, Kyoji Kobayashi, Toshiko Fujita. '"Osomatsu-kun Boxer March" '(おそ松くん ボクサー・マーチ) Lyrics- Hisashi Inoue, Takeshi Yamamoto/ Composer- Seiichiro Uno/ Singers- Minori Matsushima, Makiko Ito, Hiromi Yamagishi, Kazuko Yoshikawa '"Osomatsu-kun Counting Song" '(おそ松くんかぞえ歌) Lyrics- Hisashi Inoue, Takeshi Yamamoto/ Composer- Seiichiro Uno/ Singers- Minori Matsushima, Makiko Ito, Hiromi Yamagishi, Kazuko Yoshikawa Osomatsu-kun 3: Chibita Strikes Back (March 1966) Adaptation of the manga chapter "Osomatsu Western Oden Duel" (おそ松ウェスタンおでんの決闘). In the Wild West, the cowboy sextuplets battle against the outlaw Chibita, who is aided by Iyami. Cast *Osomatsu- Midori Kato *Chibita- Kazue Tagami *Iyami- Kyoji Kobayashi *Karamatsu, Choromatsu- Keiko Yamamoto (credited as "Emiko Suzuki" in song lyrics) *Ichimatsu, Todomatsu- Haruko Kitahama *Jyushimatsu- Mie Azuma *Dekapan- Takuzo Kamiyama *Totoko- Fuyumi Shiraishi Songs '"Osomatsu-kun Song" '(おそ松くんのうた) Lyrics- Fujio Akatsuka/ Composer - Urahito Watanabe/ Singers- Midori Kato, Keiko Yamamoto, Haruko Kitahama, Mie Azuma, Kazue Tagami, Kyoji Kobayashi This is an extended, re-recorded version of the first theme song heard in the anime series. A third set of lyrics sung by Iyami, not used in the TV version except for its closing theme, only exist here. '"Sheeh Song" '(シェーの歌) Lyrics and Music- Goro Nakamura/Singers- Dark Ducks Osomatsu-kun 4: Go Back to the Days of the Dinosaurs (August 1966) Adaptation of the manga chapter "Osomatsu-kun Goes to the Stone Age" (おそ松くん　石器時代へいく). The sextuplets wind up sent to the past in a time-traveling barrel, where they run into trouble with dinosaurs and Iyami. However, in this sonosheet version it all turns out to be a mere dream. Cast *Osomatsu- Midori Kato *Chibita- Kazue Tagami *Iyami- Kyoji Kobayashi *Karamatsu, Choromatsu- Keiko Yamamoto *Ichimatsu, Todomatsu- Haruko Kitahama *Jyushimatsu- Mie Azuma Songs '"Osomatsu-kun Song 2" '(おそ松くんのうた2) Lyrics- Fujio Akatsuka/ Composer - Keitaro Miho/ Singers- Makoto Fujita External Links *Lyrics to "Osomatsu-kun Song" from Sonosheet 2 *Lyrics to "Osomatsu-kun Ondo" *Lyrics to "Osomatsu-kun Boxer March" *Lyrics to "Osomatsu-kun Counting Song" Category:Media